In many areas of the country, screen porches and the like are usable for only a period of the year. Because screening is made to allow the passage of air, it would be desirable to have a molding system which allowed the area of screening to be covered with an air impermeable barrier, such as plastic sheeting, when the weather became so cold that wind made the screened in area uncomfortable for use. In addition, air barriers are more and more important in attempting to reduce the energy consumed in heating and cooling homes. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a system for covering an area with an air impermeable barrier that allowed the air barrier to be easily and quickly installed, replaced and removed.
It would be further benefit if the system were easy and inexpensive to install. It would be a still further benefit if the system was adaptable for use in a variety of window type arrangements.